


A Distraction

by thecunningcock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecunningcock/pseuds/thecunningcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a porny drabble series about the different ways Lydia uses Isaac as a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distraction

“I don’t want a boyfriend,” said Lydia, looking away from Allison to continue scouting the crows, her stomach churning at the thought of a relationship. “I want a distraction.”   
  
A classroom at the other end of the hall opened, and Lydia focused on the guy who walked out of it, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Lydia started at all 6’2” of teenage werewolf with interest, seeing nothing but energy and muscle under the soft shirt and cardigan over his shoulders, and Allison followed her gaze.   
  
He stopped, finally noticing her predatory stare, and frowned a little, turning to look behind him like he wasn’t sure he was the person she was leering at.   
  
“Isaac?” asked Allison, genuinely curious with Lydia’s choice in boytoy.   
  
“He’s perfect,” she purred, lingering on the white t-shirt stretched across his chest. Allison nodded in consideration, not quite following Lydia’s train of thought.   
  
“He’s cute,” she admitted, cocking her head to the side. “But he-”   
  
“No,” interrupted Lydia, shooting Allisons a hard look. “No but’s.”   
  
The brunette grinned, deciding that it didn’t matter who or what Isaac was as long as Lydia didn’t think it did. She would have thought Peter had turned her off to werewolves entirely. She turned her head, lowering her voice. “What are you gonna do?”   
  
Lydia pushed herself away from the lockers, eyes still pinning Isaac frozen to the middle of the hall. “Watch and learn.”   
  
Isaac, for his part, had heard every word the girls had said; and frankly he was confused. What the hell did Lydia think he was so perfect for? Oh, his teenage brain was thinking up all kinds of things he could be used for, but nothing Lydia Martin would ever consider. Right?   
  
He swallowed hard, watching the red head leave Allison’s side and stalk down the hallway toward him., There was something cat like about the way she moved, predatory, he’d never felt more like prey under her radar; and that was saying something.   
  
She was five foot nothing, even in heels, the top of her head barely grazed his nose, but she was in charge and she knew it as she reached him. She stopped short of running him over, chest brushing against his as she inhaled deeply through her nose and gave him a final once-over now that she was up close. He mimicked her, his head spinning with the scent of ginger and honey. Her cinnamon lipstick colored lips parted, glistening as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip; his body thrummed in response, and he leaned closer without realizing it, swallowing when she tilted her head up and brushed her nose against his.   
  
“Isaac,” she said, punctuating the syllables in his name, her breath caressing his lips. His eyes had gone hooded, and he wasn’t quite sure when his body had decided for his brain to do whatever she wanted from him, but he answered with a very obedient hum. Her nails dug into his forearms, giving her leverage, and he raised his eyes up to meet hers. “Come with me.”   
  
He was nodding before he could register what she had said, following her before it occurred to him that he had agreed. Her heels clicking against the tile was the only sound in the now empty hallway, their only witness Allison, staring openly at them as she kept a sort-of lookout. The sound of a door locking shut snapped Isaac back to reality, but it was too late and he was too far gone. Leaning back against the desk behind him, Isaac watched Lydia’s hips sway as she walked closer, his knuckles white from his grip on the edge of the desk.   
  
“I was never very fair to you,” said Lydia, her voice low, coming to a stop between his legs and running her hand down his arm. “But it doesn’t seem like you mind much.”   
  
Isaac swallowed. “I’m quick to forgive,” he admitted huskily. “It’s a flaw.”   
  
“Hm,” was the only response he got, her fingers trailing to his collarbone, nails biting gently against his skin. He leaned into her touch, not caring,  _wanting_  to be used.   
  
“What do you need from me,” he asked without thinking, without actually asking, just assuming. Lydia’s green-green eyes rose to meet his, hand coming up to his face, thumb pressing against his lower lip.   
  
“Kiss me.”   
  
He waited a beat, staring back at her to gauge her seriousness. Her pupils dilated a fraction, heart rate rising just enough to make his nostrils flair in response; he had been raised under the impression that being told to do something more than once was akin to failure. He surged forward, meeting her open mouthed eagerly, hands still gripping the desk behind him as he met her kiss for kiss for tongue and teeth and every breathy gasp. Isaac felt her small hand in his hair, fingers gripping the roots seconds before she jerked his head back, glaring up at him with swollen lips.   
  
“What is wrong with you?”   
  
A lot, most likely.   
  
“Are you afraid of me or something? I told you to  _kiss me_.”   
  
The tone in her voice coupled with the blood and molten heat surging through his body made him act, and in one smooth motion took his hands off the desk and wrapped them under her thighs, lifting her off the ground and crushing her against his chest. Her hands flew up to his face, cupping his jaw and slanting her mouth over his; Isaac’s hand slid up the back of her thigh, gripping her ass, feeling heat radiating against his fingers as they flexed closer to her core.   
  
He stepped away from the desk and pivoted on his heel, pressing Lydia against the desk behind him. Leaving one hand under her thigh, he moved the other to her waist, sliding up her ribs, palming the side of her breast through her dress and her bra. Lydia’s hands left his face, moving down his chest, and just when they reached his belt, she pulled away. Isaac didn’t follow after her lips, instead ducked his head and pressed bruising kisses down her neck; which either impressed Lydia or turned her on, because she arched into his mouth for a moment.   
  
But as fast as she’d gotten him in there, she was gone, straightening her skirt and fixing her hair while Isaac turned slowly around to face her; with pupils blown and more than a little of her lipstick smeared across his face. She flipped a curl back into place, giving him an appraising look while he stood in front of her, body thrumming with pent up sexual tension. He could smell her arousal in the air and see the flush rising in her cheeks.   
  
“Good,” she murmured, eyes lingering on his crotch for just a second too long, licking her lips and lifting her gaze but to his. “Very good.”   
  
“Good for what?” Isaac heard himself ask, unmoving. Something primal inside of him was pushing at his control, one step toward her and he was afraid of not being able to stop. Lydia’s tongue darted out to wet her lips.   
  
“You’re gonna be my new favorite thing,” she said sweetly, one heel clicking closer to him, pressing her hand against the center of his chest and rising up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “See ya ‘round.”


	2. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a porny drabble series about the different ways Lydia uses Isaac as a distraction.

She didn't fail. Lydia Martin didn't _fucking_ fail. Not at anything. She was living, breathing perfection and there was wind beneath her wings or whatever. And okay so a B wasn't necessarily failing, it didn't hurt any less. No one else had gotten higher than a 64%, but she didn't care; she was better than a B.

Her heels clicked down the empty hallway like hooves, fists clenched at her sides as she tried to stop shaking with rage; Lydia turned abruptly into the nearest bathroom and locked the door behind her. Holding her purse to her face, she screamed into it, the muffled shriek echoing off the tiled walls like a symphony of pent up aggression. What was a girl to do? She thought to herself, lowering her bag and dropping it to the floor. Stepping away from the door, Lydia ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm down to a low boil; at least then she could think straight. It had been a cheep test, designed to see how much they didn't know about the upcoming content in class; she shouldn't be faulted for her score.

Didn't mean the result didn't sting.

Her groan was short and abrupt. All she wanted to do was...was _something_ to prove she was better than that. To herself, if no one else. Behind her, a toilet flushed, and Lydia spun around just in time to see the stall door swing open, and for her to realize she had walked into the men's restroom.

There was an awkward moment where Lydia just stared at the poor little bastard to walk out, then a scrambling for his zipper and bolting for the door. She rolled her eyes as the unnamed freshmen barreled straight into the door, not even a little concerned for him; he was intruding, serves him right for interrupting.Of course, it was only after he'd gone that her temper soothed slightly, and she started thinking clearly. And thinking clearly brought a delicious thought to her mind.

Pulling out her phone, Lydia sent a quick vaguely worded text to the one person who might actually make her day worthwhile.

"'South hall bathroom'," Lydia heard, interrupting her brooding thoughts and the staring contest she had going on with herself in the mirror. She swung her head around almost disinterestedly, eyeing Isaac leaning halfway into the bathroom. He was reading his phone, and the door was stuck against her purse still laying on the floor. He didn't bother trying to force his way through, just accepted the barrier and slipped inside through the crack, tossing his own bag to the ground next to hers and looking up from his phone with a grin. "Very cloak and dagger."

"Oh, did someone get a personality?" quipped Lydia, raising an eyebrow at him before turning back to the mirror. "That's almost adorable."

"Hey, you beckoned," said Isaac with a small chuckle, leaning against the wall next to the hand dryer, messing with his phone a little more. "'Sides, you're the one making up all the rules."

Oh yes, her rules.

_"So is this gonna be a normal, everyday kinda thing?" asked Isaac breathlessly, coming up for air. His hair was mused, his lips swollen and shiny. Lydia ran her fingers through his hair, gripped tightly, and forced his head back between her legs.  
_

_"Only if I want it to be," she hissed back, mouth falling open as his tongue went back to be clever inside of her instead of smart around words. Or something. Her internal sass was off kilter due to impending orgasm. His fingers dug harder into her thighs, dragging her closer and practically off the edge of the desk she was perched on. "Oh_ god _, right there. Fuck."  
_

_"I sorta like your version of a tantrum," he murmured against the inside of her thigh, his voice vibrating through her. She felt him smirk._

_"I like you better when you don't talk," Lydia snapped back, one jerk of his hair and he was back to doing what she thought he did best with that mouth of his. "Consider that a new rule. No talking."_

_An hour later when he was unbuckling his pants and she was gripping his hips he brought it up again; she'd gotten so used to the silence that she was a little thrown when he spoke "You have a lot of rules."_

_And she'd been so distracted with getting him out of his underwear and trying to fish a condom out of her purse at the same time all she had to say was "Huh?" but then he was inside of her, thrusting slow, his nose pressed to the hollow of her throat as his name caught in behind her teeth and she forgot all together. The slow build another orgasm, and Isaac thought it would be a good time to start talking again._

_"Anything else I need to remember?"_

_"Besides the not talking?" she snapped, teeth gritting as she arched into him, one hand wrapped around the back of his neck. A hard snap of his hips and she felt like she was splitting apart; sucking in a breath she tried to answer him as coherently as possible. "And coming only when I call?"_

_"When_ am _I cumming?" he asked, smirking against her neck. She licked her lips, feeling powerful._

_"I'll let you know."_

Of course she had many rules, and he knew them only when he broke one. So far, he was very obedient. Coming when called had been the first, no talking the second, and the third rule...Well, he'd learn that now, wouldn't he?

"It's my game," said Lydia, brushing the pad of her thumb across the corner of her lip to wipe off some smudged gloss. "And you haven't been complaining so far."

Isaac shrugged, looking up toward the ceiling. "Not complaining." he grinned, still staring upward. "Is that gonna be another rule?"

Instead of answering, Lydia pushed herself away from the sink, taking slow measured steps toward Isaac. He licked his lips, blue eyes meeting hers to watch as she stepped carefully out of her heels. He made a face, glancing down at her feet. "You know this is the guys bathroom, right?" Lydia hummed in affirmation, pulling her hair over one shoulder and unbuttoning the top of her dress. Isaac's eyebrows raised. "You really wanna have sex in here?"

"Not really," said Lydia lightly. "But here's a rule for you," she started, fingers glancing under the hem of his shirt and finding the buckle of his belt. The click of metal on metal as she undid that made the quiet extra loud, pulling the zipper of his jeans down in tandem with lowering herself to her knees in front of him. Isaac's lips parted as he watched her go down, his breath hitching. Green eyes flicked up to meet his, and her small hand wrapped around his partial erection with the kind of sureness that made him swallow. "Don't ever question me."

Isaac raised his hands up in defense. "Never again."

With a slow smirk and never breaking eye contact, Lydia leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the head of his penis. Her eyelids hooded at his low, drawn out groan, the thud of his head against the tile wall when she took him deeper into her mouth. One of her hands wrapped around the base of his cock and the other cupped his balls, bobbing her head to a quick rhythm in her head as she listened to his breathing become ragged. Pulling back, Lydia swiped her tongue across the slit in his penis and took her mouth off his long enough to issue a command. "Pull my hair."

His fingers were digging against her scalp almost immediately, tugging and pulling her until she was giving him the pace he wanted. The back of his head smacked against the tile again, and Lydia took the opportunity to relax her jaw and take him fully into her mouth.

"Sh-Shit."

His balls tightened, and that was the only warning she had before he was cumming in her mouth, his body going slack against the wall. He untangled his hands from her hair, combing his fingers through the mess he made as she climbed to her feet again. She batted his hands away from her face when she turned her head to spit into the sink, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. He was staring at her; a lazy, content expression on his face as he watched her put his spent cock back in his pants and zipped him up.

"You're amazing," he murmured, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"I know," Lydia simpered back, feeling flush. Toeing her shoes back on to bring her up a few more inches, Lydia leaned into him and kissed the corner of his mouth, pleased when he turned his head to deepen it properly. His hand pressed against the small of her back, trailing after her when she pulled out of his arms. "Thanks for the ego boost; made my day."

Pathetic to admit, but as Lydia walked out of the bathroom with a toss of her hair and a smirk gracing her lips, it was actually kinda true.


	3. More Rules

"So," Allison started, sliding up to Lydia's side as the redhead pulled open her locker door. The taller girl grinned wickedly, looking pointedly just passed her friend down the hall. "How's your _distraction_ going?" Lydia looked at her, then followed her gaze to find Isaac talking to Scott quietly. Lydia pursed her lips and went back to riffling through her locker.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Allison."

"Oh c'mon," begged the brunette, moving around Lydia and blocking her view of the werewolves. "You haven't said a word, and it's been almost three weeks. Is he any good? I need details."

Lydia snorted, grinning genuinely for the first time all morning. She pulled her books for the day out of her bag and placed them in her locker, shutting the door and finally turning to Allison with a mock-stern look on her face. "Do you really want all of the _very erotic_ details?"

Allison beamed, looking satisfied with that information alone; she glanced over her shoulder, pressing her lips together to keep her smile under control. "When was the last time you-?"

Lydia sighed as Allison trailed off, her smile fading from her face. That was the problem wasn't it? When she'd seen Isaac last. "Saturday."

Allison turned her head back, blinking a few times as she worked around the shock on her face. "But it's Tuesday."

Lydia snorted. "I'm aware."

"But that means-"

"I can go without sex, Allison, I just choose not too," interrupted Lydia. She lifted her bag over her shoulder and turned in the opposite direction to start heading to her first class of the day. "He broke one of my rules."

It was Allison's turn to snort, keeping pace with Lydia as she dug for information. "You have rules?"

"Of course I do."

"And he broke one?"

"Yes." Except that wasn't completely true. He either didn't think it would be a rule, or he did know and just didn't care. Fuck that, it didn't matter, he should have known she wouldn't be pleased about him showing up at her house uninvited. Lydia sneered up at the ceiling, trying to forget the shit eating grin on his face when she had opened the door to find him standing on her stoop. She may have taken it too far by slamming the door in his face, adding possible injury to the insults she fired at him just before.

And she probably should have remembered that he took the same Art class with her when he slid into the seat next to her at the back of the classroom, his hand sliding onto her thigh to keep her from leaving. "Can we talk?"

Lydia laughed once. "No talking, remember? Rule number one, sweetie."

"Yeah, well rule number seven."

Lydia ground her teeth together in annoyance. Rule seven: Be spontaneous. So she liked being surprised during sex, that didn't equate to allowing him to show up at her _home_. Her mother lived there, and as far as that woman knew, she wasn't involved with anyone (because that would mean a sit down conversation with Isaac about his intentions and then her Dad would try to be threatening, it was too much of a headache for her to think about when all she wanted was a fuck every now and then).

"Well here's a new rule for you. Don't come to my house," hissed Lydia, shoving his hand off her leg. "Ever."

Isaac shrugged, holding his hands up defensively and leaning back in his chair. Lydia eyed him, still angry, because he was breaking another one of her rules. Approaching her in public was rule number 5, and she didn't allow it. Standing abruptly, Lydia left her bag where it was and stormed out of the class just as the bell rang, feeling Isaac's eyes on her as she walked out.

The empty hallway was a blessing, but not even five ten steps down the hall Lydia heard the door behind her open again. She stopped and turned back, scoffing as Isaac followed her. Oh yeah Lahey very subtle, Lydia thought nastily to herself, checking to make sure no one was watching them. Isaac opened his mouth when he walked up to her, but she cut him off with a glare, taking his wrist and dragging him across the hall into the empty ceramic rooms. "Get in here."

It was small and dirty and smelled like clay, but it would have to do. Lydia tried hard not to slam the door behind her, but when Isaac turned around to face her with actual anger in his eyes she wished she had. He had no right to be angry at her, he had been willing to do whatever in this arrangement. Lydia dropped back against the closed door, folding her arms under her breasts and tilting her head to the side in annoyance. "And what are you so peeved about?"

"You and your stupid rules."

"If you wanna keep having sex then you're gonna have to deal with them," Lydia countered. Isaac's eyes flashed down to her lips, then further down to her chest, and she watched him swallow. Argument already won, Lydia waited for him to counter, not surprised when instead of saying anything he stepped up to her; pressing the length of his body against her and pinning her to the door. Lydia tilted her head back, staring up at him with a slow smirk spreading across her face. "Is this your argument?"

"Can't you at least warn me about the rules before I break them?" Isaac asked, his voice soft, one hand sliding up the back of her thigh, drawing her leg around his hip.

"Hard to do when I keep making them up as I go," she said sweetly, raising up on her toes to try and get some friction. Isaac's mouth attached itself to her neck, sucking hard at her pulse point. Marking wasn't a rule, but if it got out of hand she might have to make it one. Lydia groaned nonetheless, gripping the front of his shirt when he bit down.

Isaac let her take control, like he always did, her small hands pulling his shirt from his body and working down the front of his jeans. He jerked into her when she palmed him, sliding his mouth across her jaw until he found her lips. She was distracted from her task to get him naked by his tongue fucking her mouth, sliding her arms around his bare shoulders while her other hand was trapped inside his pants. He wasn't distracted though, and before she knew it his jeans were sliding off his hips. He entered her hard, fast, and without warning, slamming her against the door with a snarl against her lips. Lydia's head spun, clawing at him to try and find some leverage as he pounded into her; his nails bit into her thighs, leaving long red marks on her skin.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," she repeated like a mantra, arching against the door as Isaac's cock stretched and filled her, her thighs trembling. He bit her shoulder, pulling one hand from her thigh and slamming it against the door near her shoulder to keep himself standing as he finished inside of her; Lydia saw white, jerking violently as she followed him with her own orgasm.

Breathing hard, Lydia turned her face to press against Isaac's. He picked his head off her shoulder and kissed her gently, still inside of her. "Sorry," he breathed, coming down from his high. "For...rule eight."

Lydia shook her head, pretty sure she hadn't wanted an apology from him, just the acknowledgement that he'd done something he wasn't supposed to and a promise to not do it again. "Don't apologize." He wasn't weak, she couldn't stand him thinking he was. He grinned.

"Rule nine."


	4. Jealousy

Lydia wasn't exactly _sure_ how she managed to corner Isaac in the boys locker room after school. Maybe Finstock was forcing him into doing laps since he managed to land himself in detention; whatever the reason, she found him sitting in front of his locker digging through his gym bag for a clean shirt when she walked in. Glaring. He didn't even look up.

"I technically didn't break a rule," he said defensively, concentrating on his bag. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, prompting him to continue. "Jealousy wasn't a factor, at all."

"He could smell you on me," said Lydia. "That's why Aiden was goading you, you didn't have to rise to the bait."

Isaac lifted a hand out of his bag, holding it up near his face like the gesture could make her understand he was frustrated. "It wasn't about you, Lydia. I swear."

"Then what was it about?" she snapped, propping her fists on her hips. Isaac finally looked up at her, something flashing in his eyes that made her uncomfortable. When she'd heard the sound of a motorcycle through the school, she, like everyone, had walked into the hall to find Aiden next to his bike. Unlike the rest of the school, she was fucking the werewolf who had pulled it off. Allison had showed her the pictures, and while her brunette friend had been telling and retelling the story with great amusement, Lydia's blood boiled. If it wasn't out of jealousy because Isaac saw Aiden hitting on her, then what?

"I had to stock the supply closet with Allison in detention and we were locked in."

There was a point to that statement, Lydia was just too pissed to figure it out. She raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"I don't like small spaces."

"Noted," said Lydia snappishly with a sharp tilt of her head. "What the hell does that have to do with you driving another man's motorcycle through the school?"

"My dad used to lock me in this freeze we had in our basement," said Isaac, his voice off. He stood and turned away from her, pulling a shirt over his head and tossing the rest of his bag into his locker. Lydia swallowed hard, finally realizing where he was going and kind of feeling like a douche. She had never really remember what had happened to Isaac, she was too busy being possessed by an undead werewolf using her mind to play foursquare with reality. Lydia watched the side of Isaac's face as he paused, yellow flashing in his irises. "I kinda freaked out trying to get out of the supply closet. Hurt Allison."

"I-I saw," said Lydia quietly. Allison had said it was no big dead, and Lydia had believed her. But it _was_ a big deal now. "Aiden knew something like that would happen?"

Isaac shrugged. "He must have," he mumbled, rubbing his hand across his neck. "Or he just wanted us out of the way, so he could do something else," Lydia watched him swallow, glancing at her briefly. "Maybe get you alone."

Lydia snorted. "I am perfectly happy with the werewolf I fuck now, why would I change to another model so late in the game?"

Isaac's lips twitched. "How sweet of you to say."

Lydia smiled prettily. "Never say I didn't treat you well."

Isaac's sharp laugh was almost a bark, but his face was bright with amusement. "You do," he said, sounding almost surprised. His grin faded slightly, and he turned to lean back against his locker, sweeping his eyes down her front. "I didn't actually think you would come check up on me."

Lydia turned her nose up and away, her upper lip twitching. "I thought you were being a dick out of jealous."

"I can _be_ jealous."

The growl in his voice sent shivers down her spine, and not in an unpleasant way. Lydia still refused to look at him, but she could feel his gaze burning into her. Must have something to do with him being a werewolf and her human-like sense of self preservation, because she knew exactly where he was looking at her, when he was looking. She licked her lips.

"Jealousy makes everything messy," she shrugged, feeling like her explanation was more than simple and justified. "And I don't want messy. I don't want feelings in this arrangement."

"What do you want?"

Lydia's breath hitched, he was still on the jealousy thing, she could hear it in his voice; she turned her head toward him, swallowing with some difficulty to see him staring back with gold eyes. He reminded her more of a big cat then a wolf, but she didn't tell him so. His eyes fell to her lips, and Lydia saw his eyes darken into an almost bronze color. She blinked slowly, lifting her arm toward him, and in an instant he was in front of her, lifting her off the ground and pressing her back against the steel framed lockers behind her. He snarled against her throat, his tongue pressing flat against her pulse point and sucking hard. Lydia's head fell back with a groan.

"Aiden made me a pretty tempting offer," breathed Lydia, fingers digging against Isaac's shoulders. "Sounded like he could control himself."

The air left Lydia's lungs as Isaac spun her, her back hitting the cold cement floor of the locker rooms before she could register what direction he was taking her. He pulled away from her body, hand sliding down her neck and between her breasts, watching her carefully. Lydia stared back, wondering. "Jealous?"

"Extremely."

His hand stopped, the second one joining it at her stomach; with one smooth motion he curled his hands around the lapels of her shirt and yanked them apart, buttons snapping and clicking against the floor. Before Lydia had a chance to growl at him to not ruin her clothes Isaac bent back down toward her body and pressed his open mouth just below her xiphoid process; leaving a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses down her stomach. Lydia scrambled to prop herself up on her elbows, her hair falling into her face as she watched Isaac's fingers play with the zipper on the side of her skirt, his other on her waist, keeping her still while his tongue dipped into her bellybutton. Lydia sucked in a breath through her teeth, hips jerking upward as the sound of her zipper rolling down filled the nearly silent locker room.  
  
"We're gonna get caught," Lydia hissed, even as Isaac pulled her skirt down her legs and tossed it into one of the lockers with a soft bang. His mouth was back on her instantly, teeth catching around the lace of her panties. She felt his canines pierce through the material as he half shifted between her legs, ripping the lace into pieces with a snarl and a sharp snap of his head. She glared at him. "You're making it really hard to like you right now."  
  
"Tell me you don't like it," countered Isaac, smirking up at her from between her thighs. He could smell her arousal, she could tell that from the darkness in his eyes, so denying it would be pointless. In fact it was a _huge_ turn on, but going comando for the rest of the day with a ruined shirt just didn't seem fun. His grin turned wicked, as if he was reading her mind. "You can rip mine off if you want."  
  
Her eyebrow quirked.  
  
He sat up on his knees, his hand wrapping around he back of her thighs and jerking her underneath him. Lydia reached up the same time he was leaning down, tugging hard on his hair and kissing him harder, filling his mouth with her tongue until the taste of him was all around her. Sliding her hand down his neck and around to his chest, Lydia gripped the thin material of his shirt, temping to rip it off; but he was too quick, and with a grin flashing across his face he tugged it over his head before leaning back in to kiss her, pushing her back to the ground. She dragged her nails down his back to punish him, grinning against his lips when he snarled into her mouth. "Tell me you don't like it," she breathed against his bared teeth, hands circling his waist to get the denim between them out of the way.  
  
"Harder."  
  
The tone of his voice sent a wave of electricity through her body, but it prompted her to scrape the nails of one hand up his side, the other pushing his underwear and jeans down his hips in her half-assed attempt to get him naked. He helped her out, pushing her thighs open and letting her hand guide him into her; Lydia felt him stop breathing, his heart pounding in his chest. She pressed her fingers against his sides tentatively, inching them up to his shoulders. The moment she dug her nails into his skin he started moving, and Lydia slowly [painfully, deeply] drew them down his back. He slammed into her with a grunt, at just the right spot, making her cry out; he pulled out slowly, almost leaving her body completely, and repeated the motion again and again until her teeth were in his shoulder and one of her heels was digging into the small of his back.  
  
And when Lydia met Allison by her car half an hour later wearing Isaac's shirt instead of her own, her friend didn't ask.


	5. Driving

Lydia was on her bed, staring uncomfortably at the pair of keys sitting innocently in front of her. Her dad had stopped by, a surprise in itself, and had very loudly told her that outside waiting for her was a new car. Insurance had declared her old one totaled after that deer ran into her, and she'd been so busy trying to get through the semester alive that she didn't even car if she had a ride. Her mom had been furious with him, stomping out of the den with her eyes blazing.  
  
That had been over an hour ago, if she listened hard enough (and she didn’t want to listen hard enough) she could hear them arguing still. Lydia picked up the keys, hooking her finger around the key ring and holding them up to her eye line. Of all the impractical things her dad could have given her, though the more she thought about it the more she convinced herself that a fast, sporty black car would be helpful in this town; quick getaways and easy stakeouts.  
  
But still, a _car_? Really? With a huff Lydia twisted around to grab her purse off the bed behind her, digging through it until she found her phone. She was just about to dial Allison’s number when a text popped up on t he screen, and her eyes narrowed at Isaac’s name.  
  
 _Slushy run, want some gummy bears?_  
  
Gummy bears. Lydia rolled her eyes and pulled up a reply. She never should have told him about her gummy bear obsession, because ever since he had used every opportunity to exploit it. Smart ass had filled her locker with the damn things, two weeks later and she was _still_ finding the little bastard’s smushed in between the pages of her school books. She was just about to tell him where he could shove those gummy bears when her shiny new keys caught her eye. Running her teeth over her bottom lip thoughtfully, Lydia snatched them and practically bounced off her bed.  
  
Ignoring her parents arguing voices, Lydia strolled straight out the front door and up to her new car. She made a face at it, wondering fleetingly if it would be werewolf proof before unlocking it and sliding into the front. She took a minute to adjust herself to her new arrangement, checking her lipgloss in the rear view mirror before turning it on and peeling out of the driveway. At the first and only red light she hit, she pulled up a text to Isaac.

_Your hot ass better be standing outside Derek's place in five minutes._

She looked up thoughtfully at the still red light hanging above her after she sent that, and on contemplation sent another one.

_And so help me I better not see any gummy bears._

Ok so she loved her new car; it was shiny and fast and the leather seats felt like butter against her skin. And when she pulled up to Derek's loft exactly five minutes after she sent her last text to Isaac she was pleased to find him leaning against the building wall with a slurpee in his hand and Boyd standing next to him. She quirked an eyebrow at Boyd as she stopped with a squeal of tires in front of them, passenger window down and her red curls swept around her shoulders. Boyd nodded to her.

"Nice car."

"Thank you," she said cutely, flicking an invisible piece of lint off her dashboard. "I  _was_ going to have sex with Isaac in it, but since you're here I  _guess_ we could do something else."

Isaac swallowed hard on his slurpee, forcing the cup into Boyd's hands without a glance. "Bye Boyd."

He was chuckling, shaking his head at Isaac's back as the taller boy opened the car door and slipped in. He waved at Lydia while Isaac took some time to make faces at the features. "Have fun getting laid." Isaac waved him off with an absent 'uh-huh', and with one final shake of his head he was gone. Isaac leaned back in the seat, rolling his head toward Lydia to stare heatedly at her.

"I barely fit in here."

Lydia snorted, turning to the wheel and putting her car in drive, taking off down the dark street and leaving Derek's building behind her. At her right, Isaac relaxed, leaning his arm on the open window still and staring out at the passing lights. "So...?"

Lydia sighed, gripping the wheel tighter. "My dad got me a car."

"That was nice of him," he said with a little shrug. "Your's was killed by that deer right?"

She shrugged noncommittally, upper lip curling in disgust. "It's not  _for_ me," she spat, shooting him a narrowed look. Isaac turned his head, fingers splayed against the rushing night air.

"How so?"

"It's..." Lydia struggled, fingers flexing away from the steering wheel as she tried to find the right string of words. "Manipulative," she finished, relaxing a little. Isaac was still staring at her though, so she elaborated. "By buying me a car he's using me in this endless tug of war with my mom to earn my affection."

"Huh," was all the comment Isaac had. Lydia forced herself to push down her feelings, this wasn't what she was here for; ranting to him about her parents wasn't part of their arrangement, and she was probably making him uncomfortable. Here she had two whole parents who loved her in their own ways, and his had died on him. It wasn't fair.

"Sorry," she said, glancing at him with an apologetic purse of her lips. "I shouldn't rant at you."

Isaac shrugged again. "I don't mind," he said quietly, turning face-forward and falling silent. Lydia looked at him, probably longer than she should have considering she was driving, and considered him. "Hey, where are we going?"

Finally looking away (she was totally in the lines the whole time) Lydia relaxed completely and shrugged. "I don't know," she said, grinning around her next words. "I wasn't kidding about the car sex though."

Isaac turned, leaning into the corner of the door and smirking at her. " _Really?_ "

Lydia felt her heart rate spike, skin flushing. Licking her lips she tilted her head to the side and hummed nonchalantly. "What better way to christen my new car?" she asked, shooting him a wicked grin. His eyes were nearly black with lust, and he leaned across the seat divider to brush his lips across her neck, fingertips grazing the inside of her thigh.

"You should pull over," he breathed against a spot behind her ear, making her shiver. Lydia's eyes narrowed, and instead she pressed her foot harder to the gas. She felt him pause, then grin. "That works too."

His mouth went back to her neck, and his hand crept high on her leg, making her breath hitch and arch to give him better access. Isaac's other hand pushed her hair away from her neck, gathering it up at the base of her neck and angling her head to the side, scraping his teeth down to her collarbone at the same time his fingers slid against the crotch of her panties. Her thighs widened with a jerk, struggling to pay attention as she drove them straight out of town. The road curved and her blood pressure rose as Isaac's teeth clamped down hard on her shoulder, soothing the bite with his tongue after an eternity of time had passed. His fingers slid passed the barrier of her underwear and toyed with her clit. " _Shit._ "

"I'd pull the car over before you get us killed," Isaac chuckled against her collar, dipping his head to nip at the top of her breasts. Lydia's vision went a little dark around the edges as his fingers pressed inside her, hips jerking against his hand and the car jerking a little as her foot pumped the brakes.

Somehow and with no damage she managed to pull over, throwing the gears into park with a snarl and pushing Isaac back into his seat. For a second he looked a little worried, like he had pushed too far, but Lydia was following him out of her seat and into his lap, hitching her skirt around her hips  as she straddled him. His grin was wolfish right before her lips covered his, forcing her tongue into his mouth with a drawn out groan. Isaac's hips bucked, hands sliding over her bare hips and around her ass, pulling her down against him. Lydia's nails clawed over his jaw and down his neck, pulling at the collar of his shirt until the fabric ripped. He grunted, pulling away to breath.

"You owe me a shirt."

Her eyes narrowed, grinding down on his erection. "You're one to talk."

Isaac grinned up at her, the light from the streetlamp casting sharp shadows across his face. He leaned forward, kissing her again; but he was right when he said that he didn't fit into her car, and Lydia was practically bent in half from her position in his lap. She groaned against his mouth out of frustration. "Wish the top came down."

"We can work with it," he breathed, the sound of his zipper overtaking their heavy breathing. Lydia smirked against his lips, kissing him back because he was just so eager sometimes. She liked it, it was cute. Fingers threading through his hair, she pressed him back against his seat, lifting her hips slightly when she felt his hand between her legs again. His erection brushed her thigh, hot and hard and ready for her; his knuckles pressed hard against the apex of her thigh as he wrapped his hand around himself and teased her clit with the head of his dick.

Lydia's head slammed back against the roof of the car, crying out as he entered her with a hard thrust of his hips. Isaac winced sympathetically, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest, his lips brushing the crown of her head. "You ok?"

Lydia nodded into his neck, already moving her hips, squeezing her eyes shut and breathing deeply as she concentrated on the feeling of Isaac inside of her. Her nails dug into his scalp, moving faster, letting go of her disappointment from her parents petty fighting; the lingering tiredness of nightmares that she could never really wake up from; Isaac's lips brushed against her ear, whispering things she didn't hear and pressing his open hand against the back of her head as he put up with her control. She could feel him shaking, her tongue darting out to lick away the beads of sweat rolling down his neck. He huffed, licking his lips, and she could tell how hard he was trying to refrain from taking control. It thrilled her to have that much power over him; scared the shit out of her to realize that he knew she didn't it.

Lydia came with a gasp against his ear, one hand slamming against his shoulder and digging her nails in hard as her insides spasmed around his cock. Her breath hitched as he finally took over, his grunt of exertion as he held onto her hips tightly and drove upward into her. He came with a choked groan, her mouth swallowing all of his expletives until his hips slowed and he softened inside of her. Lydia was breathing hard against his face, and Isaac pressed feather light kisses against her lips as they both came down. He was stroking the sides of her thighs lightly when the sharp blare of her cell ringtone filled the car. Lydia pressed her cheek against his forehead as Isaac turned his head to locate her phone, fishing it out of one of the cup holders and squinting his eyes against the light.

"Your mom," he said, swallowing a lungful of air. He slid a hand up her back, resting his palm between her shoulder blades. "Wanna answer it?"

Lydia shook her head, turning her head down and pressing a kiss to the bridge of his nose. "Not really."

Isaac tossed her phone into the drivers seat, wrapping his now free hand around her waist. "Wanna come back to my place?" he asked, almost hopefully, and Lydia made a face.

"What's my rule?"

Isaac sighed dramatically. "Oh, you have so many; how can I ever remember them all?"

"I'll write them down," she drawled, then tsk'd. "Rule eleven."

"No cuddling?" he recited, pulling back to frown at her. "What the hell are we doing now?"

Oh. Well, they kind of were; but it was more like post-coitus cool down. "Well it's not like I can roll over," said Lydia with a roll of her eyes. She climbed out of his lap regardless, dropping into her seat but leaving her feet in his lap. Isaac tucked himself back into his jeans and let his hands fall against her ankles, looking over at her with an almost serious expression on his face. It unnerved her a little.

"You ok?" he asked, sounding sincere. Lydia snorted.

"I think my mom is totally gonna know what I've been doing when I get home-"

"That's not what I meant," interrupted Isaac softly, his fingers curled around her calf. "Are you gonna be ok going home, or do you wanna stay with me tonight?"

Lydia felt her stomach twist sharply. He was being serious. All sorts of warning bells went off in her head, because he was taking the sex-buddy thing a little too far this time. This wasn't like filling her locker with gummy bears or letting her keep his shirts after he ruined her; this was almost like they were  _friends_ , like they were dating....

"No, Isaac," said Lydia just as seriously, her eyes never leaving his face. She watched a bit of hurt flash through his eyes, and she shook her head, furrowing her eyebrows as a hot, sick feeling spread through her limbs. "That's not what this is. We're not-" she stopped, swallowing her next words and almost gagging on them. Lydia shook her head. "We're not friends."

He stared at her, taking his hand off her leg and sliding his arm out the open window, letting it hang there. Lydia carefully removed her feet from his lap and straightened in her seat, shifting uncomfortably as his cum stuck like glue against her thigh. They sat in silence for a minute, the soft rumble of the car keeping it from being dead quiet. Isaac scratched his nose and glanced at her.

"I got gummy bears from the Circle K." Lydia pressed her lips together to keep from smiling, looking out the opposite window so he wouldn't see. She heard the grin in his words as he continued. "Don't pretend like you don't want them."

"You're an enabler, Isaac Lahey," said Lydia, whipping her head around and finally giving in. He produced a bag of those stupid bear from his pocket, tossing them to her. Lydia shook her head, staring down at the little pack of Gold-Bears with a bit of fondness. She dropped them into the cup holder between them, sparing Isaac one last simpering look that she only half meant. "I'll drop you off at home."

Isaac shook his head suddenly, putting his hand on the door handle. Before she could protest he was out of the car, leaning through the window on folded arms with a grin. "Nah," he said, glancing out the back window. "I'll walk. It's nice out."

"Are you sure-?"

"See ya later, Lydia."

Lydia watched him step away from her car without another word, twisting around to watch him go. She was half tempted to follow him, convince him to get in the car (' _C'mon poohbear, get in the car. You're gonna ruin your shoes.')_ , but the rational part of her made up her mind for her, putting the car into drive and peeling off in the opposite direction of town.

She walked into school the next morning in the same clothes she left the house in, hair braided into a crown around her head and a pack of gummy bears that she ate during first period. The only contact she had with Isaac that day was to put a green bear on his open text book during lunch, before heading off to sit with Danny. Lydia felt his eyes on her until the bell rang, and the lingering heat of his gaze stayed with her until she got home, a quarter tank of gas left in her car and a lecture from her mother about staying out all night without calling.


End file.
